Optoelectronic components comprising a semiconductor body that emits radiation of a first wavelength range generally comprise a wavelength conversion substance for generating mixed-coloured—for instance white—light. The wavelength conversion substance converts part of the radiation of the first wavelength range emitted by the semiconductor body into radiation of a second wavelength range, which is different from the first wavelength range. Such components are described for example in the documents WO 02/056390 A1, WO 2006/034703 A1 and Journal of Display Technology, Vol. 3, No. 2, June 2007, pages 155 to 159. The wavelength conversion substance can for example be introduced into a potting resin of the semiconductor body or be applied directly to the semiconductor body in the form of a layer.